


It´s shower time

by Bunny001



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny001/pseuds/Bunny001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has some alone time in his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It´s shower time

**Author's Note:**

> Just something my filthy mind came up with. Propably hasn´t happened. Not my best work, but whatever.

It´s shower time

“Finally I´m home. What a day!” Adam thought to himself while driving in to the garage. He has had quite the day of recording new material for his upcoming album. He loves singing of course, but it can be boring also when you have to stop and listen and start all over again. Opening his door and taking of his heels he went straight to the fridge and took a beer. “Aah. Just what I needed” he hummed.  
Heading to the living room he drank more beer and put one of his new cd´s screaming. Thankfully he doesn´t have neighbors too near him. Peeling of his designer jeans and shirt he folded them on to his couch and went upstairs. He smiled happily when he heard his choice of music clearly as day light, it was so worth the money to install hidden speakers everywhere in his house.

Sipping more beer Adam stepped in to his beautiful bathroom. The walls where ivory colored tiles and a mahogany vanity was the center peace of the room. In the corner was his shower opposite a bathtub for two. Adam took of his Versace underwear he got from one of his fans and put them in the washing machine. Tonight he decided to take the shower.Opening the tap and waiting for the water to warm up he stretched his muscles. “More pilates” he thought while hearing crackling from his limbs. Slowly he got under the waterfall and it was perfect. “Hmmm…” he hummed while the water ran over his beautiful face down his broad shoulders and all the way down to his cute bubble butt.

Taking his favorite scented body soap he foamed it all over himself. Relaxing after a long day felt good. Surprisingly good actually. “Shit. Why am I getting turned on? I need to get laid. Fucking water down my dick is making me hard” Adam huffed as his soap covered hands roamed his body. Pinching one of his nipples he moaned silently as he felt a bolt of electricity going thru his body. “Shit…” Adam cursed while pinching his erected pink nipple even more. His wright hand slowly wondering down towards his semi hard cock.

Taking his dick in his hand he stared tugging on it. His left hand searching for the other nipple. Adam´s mind was drifting in to a fantasy. A blond skinny twink was in the shower with him in his mind. “Aah…shit” Adam moaned while his fantasy boy was blowing him so sweetly taking his hard throbbing cock whole. Leaning towards the tiles under the water Adam closed his eyes and let his body feel his fantasy completely. “Get up and face the wall” he commanded the twink. He was completely hard now pumping his length faster. Leaving his nipples alone he slightly touched his balls sending shivers down his spine. In his fantasy the twink had turned over and was shaking his ass in front of Adam and teasingly watching him over his shoulders. “Fuck. I´m going to fuck you so hard thru that wall pretty boy” in reality that thought was so hot that pre cum was coming from Adam´s perfect hard cock. “Spread that ass of yours and let me rim you” the twink did what was told. Moans filled the shower.

“I´m ready. Hold on. I´m not going to be gentle tonight. Tonight you are here purely for my pleasure.” Pushing in to the pink fantasy hole Adam held his fist still and thrust into his own hand imagining the feel of the tight muscles. “Fuck…tight. So good” he moaned in the hot shower. His face was blushing and his beautiful face was in ecstasy. Lips parted, eyes closed and pink cheeks. Dream world taking him captive. His arm muscles going up and down faster and faster.“You. Feel. So. Fucking. Tight” Adam hissed in his fantasy as he pushed himself in to the boy and in to his fist. The familiar feeling of burning started in his lower tummy, going all the way to his balls. His cock leaking and throbbing in his fist. Panting and moaning Adam fucked his hand one more time until he came

“OOH FUUCK” he screamed while his fantasy self grabbed the boy´s hips and fucked him so hard and so good until he felt his cum flying inside the sweet ass he was pounding. Breathing hard Adam opened his eyes. His hand and tummy were covered in cum since he wasn´t under the shower anymore. He hadn´t even noticed that he had moved away from the water. He smiled happily and washed himself. He allowed to close his eyes as the water started to run down his body. 

“You are one amazing lay ,you know that” he said to the boy and kissed him. “Until we meet again.” he whispered in to the boys ear as he slapped his ass. Opening his eyes Adam felt joy since he knew his fantasy boy would wait for his return. And maybe next time he would get a complete blowjob.

THE END.


End file.
